


Sing Me a Tune, Cabaret Boy

by winedad16



Category: Cabaret - Kander/Ebb, Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi!Freddy Finkel, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OCs for plot - Freeform, Sex Work, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedad16/pseuds/winedad16
Summary: Taika Waititi mentioned that Captain K and Freddy Finkel met in an underground-esc nightclub... like the Kit Kat Klub. But what if they didn't meet patron-to-patron, but as patron-to-performer? (Just a small concept piece, nothing impressive here).Cabaret 1998/2014 is the version being imagined in this story. Cabaret 1972 elements included.
Relationships: Bobby & Victor (Cabaret), Emcee (Cabaret)/Everyone, Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf, Freddy Finkel/Texas, Lulu/Rosie (Cabaret), Sally Bowles/Cliff Bradshaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Freddy will always be referred to by his club name when it's just him and the cabaret performers. Klenzendorf will be referred to by K and Klenzendorf (I am not sure that I plan on naming him).
> 
> This is also loosely formatted compared to my main story soooo...
> 
> Fink is German for Finch

**\- BERLIN, GERMANY -**

**{ 1931 }**

Klenzendorf found himself standing against the wall of a nightclub, gazing around at the patrons and posters over the walls. It was in no way the nicest club he had been to with his friends. It was dimly lit and full of all kinds of characters, men and women alike. The brunette was never opposed to going out to a nightclub, it was a good change of scenery every other Friday, but he was tired that night. His friends had convinced him to go out that night earlier that afternoon after they had arrived at his place unannounced.

-

“Come on K, this place is great, it’s different. Matti and I went the other week,” One of Klenzendorf’s friends began.

“I’m sure it is, Rudolph, but I’m really tired. I’ll join you next week,” K said, leaning in the doorframe.

“K what he means by _different_ is that the girls are willing to you know…” Matti made a sexual gesture with his hand and mouth.

“Really?” Klenzendorf acted amused to entertain both of the men’s attempts at persuasion.

“ _Yes,_ and it’s only for a few marks.”

“Well I’m not surprised, we’ve fallen on hard times here, Matti,” Klenzendorf said, placing his hand on the door, slowly closing it. “But maybe another night.”

Rudolph placed his hand on the door, holding it open.

“K what we’re saying is that you need to get _laid_ and that this is the perfect opportunity to,” Rudolph argued.

Klenzendorf rolled his eyes and pushed on the door, closing it more.

“I’ll buy you a drink,” Matti called out, prompting the older man to stop.

“When does it open?”

-

And so Klenzendorf arrived at the nightclub to meet up with his two friends that evening. His thoughts were interrupted by Matti approaching him, drinks in hand.

“One grossly watered down beer for my good friend,” Matti announced as he handed one glass over to Klenzendorf. “And one horrifically watered-down beer for me.”

Klenzendorf accepted the drink with a chuckle and a thank you, taking a short sip from it to keep it from spilling as he walked.

“Anyways, Rudolph should already be here. I’m sure he went to grab a table,” Matti began as he waved a hand for the brunette to follow him as he started to walk off.

The two men zig-zagged their way around the room until they found their friend and took a seat at the small round table. The show’s orchestra eventually started up, a soft tune becoming louder as the crowd’s chatter quieted down. A man sauntered out in a long black jacket, singing in German, French, and what Klenzendorf believed to be English. The man (or as he introduced himself, _their host)_ had eventually stripped down into a strapped top and pants. It revealed his pale, thin, yet greatly silhouetted and toned torso. Klenzendorf definitely found the ghostly looking man attractive but he wasn’t his type.

The girls were scantily clad, a lot more than other nightclubs. The dancing ( _if you could even call it that_ ) was raunchy and handsy, but it was fun and collected laughs. Klenzendorf could definitely tell why his friends wanted to go to this club, the girls were pretty and practically naked. Hell, some were even considered _exotic_ , one being from America and another from France.

The brunette had turned back to his drink when the words _‘the Cabaret Boys!’_ rang out through the club. Klenzendorf’s ears perked up when he heard those words. A few men were introduced, twins and two other men. A final man was introduced under the name of _Fink_. 

Klenzendorf found the man quite attractive. He was blond and a pasty pale. His eyes seemed to be lined with black chalk and his cheekbones were prominent. He wasn’t extremely thin but he was lanky, maybe just around his own height, K noted. The blond had a small charming bird-whistle bit for an introduction and the performance continued. 

K uncomfortably shuffled in his seat when the ‘ _host’_ of the show grabbed the two twins’ crotches, proclaiming which was Victor. Klenzendorf admittedly found it funny but could feel judgment from the two men by him.

The night went on, which was filled with different songs and acts from the _colorful_ cast of characters in front of them. As nasty as it all was, Klenzendorf found it charming and fun.

Just as the cast of the club sashayed off of the stage the ghostly host made a subtle yet playful reminder to see the girls after the show, giving one of the girl’s ( _whose name was Helga, if Klenzendorf’s memory served him right)_ bum a firm slap with a sultry wink. With that comment, Rudolph elbowed K’s bicep with a smirk. Klenzendorf had to hide his eyes, in which he rolled, realizing what his friend was implying.

 _“K,_ come on, buddy,” Matti said as he placed his hand on Klenzendorf’s shoulder. “When was the last time you fucked a woman?”

Klenzendorf scrunched his nose. The way his friend’s tone of voice changed when he spoke the last sentence made him uncomfortable.

“Just what I thought,” Matti said, taking K’s silence as a response.

Matti turned to Rudolph.

“Rudolph, back me up on this one.”

Rudolph took the cigar he had been smoking out of his mouth with a smirk.

“K, Matti is right. You’ve been a huge recluse lately, getting laid is what you need,” Rudolph encouraged.

“Plus the girls are easy here, you can have your way with them,” Matti continued, his grip on Klenzendorf’s shoulder tightening.

“Says the one with a wife,” Klenzendorf commented with a quirked brow.

Rudolph chuckled and Matti glared at him.

“You’re going to get laid,” Matti insisted as he pulled Klenzendorf over to the back of the club.

-

_God, this is so weird._ Klenzendorf thought as he approached one of the women, briefly looking back, only to see Matti who waved. If he was going to fuck any of the performers he'd prefer the blond male.

Sure, he had propositioned many men in bars and clubs for a quick fuck but he had never approached someone _selling_ themself with sex, never mind a woman. He ended up approaching the first female that was closest to him, wanting to get it over with. Conveniently enough it was Helga.

K could see why she was the _‘baby’_ of all the Cabaret Girls. She had wide doll-like eyes and a youthful complex, despite her obvious fatigue. She was far too young to be in sex working, she was maybe nineteen or in her early twenties.

“Hey, Ladies,” He greeted as nonchalantly as possible.

There was a soft echo of _Good Evenings_ and _Hellos._

“How much are you charging?” Klenzendorf asked, slightly shifting.

“We can discuss it along the way,” The girl answered.

“Okay.”

Klenzendorf forced a small smile, which was immediately dropped as he started walking, the blond girl not too far behind. He could only imagine how much of a creep he looked like.

“Where are we headed?” The girl asked, her fingers awkwardly brushing the brunette’s arm.

 _Good question._ He hadn’t thought about that.

“Um, just around the corner,” Klenzendorf replied as he grabbed the girl’s hand and walked faster as they turned into a dark alleyway.

Klenzendorf looked around and then back to the young woman. He deeply exhaled and raised his hand to run it over his face, the movement making the girl flinch.

“Wait, hey,” Klenzendorf said in a soft tone, noticing the panic in the girl’s face. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The girl sighed, looking relieved.

 _“Thank you,”_ She whispered, her broken tone pulling at the male’s heart.

“Listen, I’m not looking for anything,” K began. “I’m just back here to get my mates off my back.”

“Oh… I’ll go then,” The blond frowned and began sauntering off with a sigh.

“Wait- hey,” Klenzendorf pulled a few marks out of his pocket. “Take this, I know I could’ve lost you a client.”

The blonde accepted and her mask cracked when she slightly smiled.

“Thank you,” She whispered as she tucked it into her top and walked off.

Klenzendorf flashed a tight-lipped smile and began walking around the unfamiliar block to kill a few minutes. There were a few prostitutes on every other corner, which he would awkwardly skid around with a _‘no thank you, ladies!’_ As he rounded the corner he mussed up his hair and shirt a bit with a sigh. He was good at lying. 

That’s all he did in his day-to-day life. Lying was his specialty. To Matti and Rudolph, he stayed inside most weekend nights. While in reality, he would head out to some underground nightclub and go home with another man. His prime time of going out and fucking came to an end just the year before. The new decade ended his time as a somewhat openly gay man.

-

Klenzendorf went back to the club not any later than a week after the first time with Matti. The show was similar, most of the bits feeling familiar, and a large chunk of jokes most definitely being reused. But Klenzendorf didn’t mind, for him, it was fun, a great change of scenery.

He _did_ mind when Matti scampered off with one of the girls, with his car keys, and leaving his car locked. This left Klenzendorf to awkwardly stand by his friend's car. He could've just walked home, but he didn't quite know his way around enough to allow himself to. With a huff he pulled out his lighter and a cigarette, promptly lighting the cig and placing it in his mouth. It couldn’t have been more than two minutes when Klenzendorf heard footsteps to his left.

Klenzendorf glanced over, spotting a blond male in the dim lighting created by the streetlights. The man leaned up against the side of the building that Matti’s car was parked by and pulled out a lighter. Klenzendorf realized that it was the blond from the club. He watched as the younger male flicked the lighter in an attempt to light his cigarette.

 _“Shit,”_ The blond murmured as he futilely flicked the lighter a few more times.

The blond male dropped the hand that held the lighter with a huff and looked around a bit. His eyes met Klenzendorf’s gaze.

“Hi,” Klenzendorf greeted with a small raise of his hand.

The blond eyed Klenzendorf, his face breaking into a devious smile. 

“Hello,” He acknowledged as he stepped forward.

“It’s Fink, correct?” K asked.

“Yes sir,” Fink replied as he leaned up on the car.

_Cars meant money._

The smile was upped in charm as the blond squinted his eyes at Klenzendorf.

“You’re the guy who gave Helga a few marks last week,” He said. “Aren’t you?”

“Oh, I see word travels fast here,” Klenzendorf replied.

“Well, I think you’re the first guy to give one of the girls money for wasting their time,” The blond remarked with a smirk. “We all had a good laugh at it, thank you for that.”

Klenzendorf uncomfortably cleared his throat.

“You’re… welcome.”

“Anyways, could you light this for me?” The blond asked with a wide smile as he held up his cigarette.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Klenzendorf replied, grabbing the lighter out of his pocket.

Fink smiled and placed the cig between his lips, lightly holding it between two fingers. K flicked the lighter on and the blond leaned in long enough for the cigarette to be properly lit. Now that Klenzendorf could see the man up close, he realized how young he was. He couldn’t have been older than twenty-two. The man’s hairline was full and his hair was a warm golden color. His collarbone was prominent and almost contoured by his deep-cut vest and the dim light. His eyelashes were light yet thick, which framed his young blue eyes. Like Helga, he seemed too young to be working in a sleazy nightclub. 

“Is this your car?” The blond asked as Klenzendorf put his lighter away. 

“No,” This made Fink frown. “It's my friend’s vehicle.”

“Oh, where are they?” The younger male asked, looking around just a bit as he leaned closer.

“He scampered off with one of your coworkers,” Klenzendorf said with a chuckle as his teeth clenched the cigarette in his mouth.

There was a brief moment of silence as the blond flicked at his cigarette.

“You’re all great up there,” Klenzendorf said in an attempt to continue the conversation.

“Oh don’t flatter us,” The blond replied with a puff of his cig. “The Master of Ceremonies is the real talent up there, especially after our leading lady got fired. We’re just his backing band, looking for a way to pay the bills.”

“Well I have enjoyed the shows, no matter the level of talent or motivation,” Klaus said as he kicked some loose pavement, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

“I’m glad,” The blond replied with a soft smile, the eyeliner around his eyes making his eyes pop.

The blond took another puff from the short cigarette and dropped his hand.

“But thank you for the compliment, it feeds our egos,” Fink laughed as he stomped out his cigarette. “Keeps us going a bit more.”

Klenzendorf chuckled at that, which dissolved into silence. K could feel the blond’s eyes on him. The brunette glanced back over, his eyes meeting the blond’s for a moment before he looked away again. The blond bit his lip in thought, a bit disappointed that the older man didn’t seem interested in him.

“Well, by the way this conversation is going I don’t think you really want anything else with me, or with a man in general,” Fink briefly eyed the brunette up and down. “At least, I think.”

“Oh, no... Not when it’s monetary.”

The blond smirked at Klenzendorf’s response. He only confirmed half of his statement.

“Well, thanks for the light. Goodnight, stranger,” The blond whispered with a wave of his fingers and a turn on his heel.

Klenzendorf smiled and watched as the man walked off, briefly skipping a bit past a car that was leaving the lot. He mentally kicked himself. 

_He should’ve said he was interested._

-

Fink sat in front of a mirror as he applied his eyeliner, leaning in as he gently pulled at the thin skin below his eye.

“Hello, Liebling,” A voice purred in his ear.

The blond jumped with a small squeak, the chalk pencil scraping down and off his skin.

“Damnit Em!” Fink frowned when he saw the dark streak on his face. “...Hello.”

The dark-haired male smiled and kissed the blond’s cheek, leaving a red stain on his powdered face.

“You couldn’t have waited for after the show to mar my face?” Fink pouted as he grabbed a damp cloth.

“No, because your face is so kissable, meine Lieben!” Emcee exclaimed as he grasped the blond’s shoulders and peppered kisses along the side of his face and jaw.

“Cut it out!” The blond exclaimed through giggles as he wiggled from the raven-haired man’s grasp.

“Okay, okay,” Emcee said as he gracefully sat down in the stool next to him.

“May I help you with something or did you actually come in because you genuinely wanted to check in on me?” Fink questioned as he began cleaning his face.

The man pursed his lips and raised his shoulders.

“Oops, you caught me,” He said with a smirk as he dropped his shoulders. “How was that man last night?”

The blond male stopped wiping his face and turned to the older man with a raised brow.

“I didn’t meet with anyone last night,” He sighed. “Besides, you know I don’t like talking about that stuff. It’s just to get by.”

“I’m talking about that man you were chatting up. He was standing by his car?” Emcee clarified. “That seemed a bit different.”

Fink’s ears went red.

“Oh, yeah. I was actually taking a smoke break-”

“I saw,” The dark-haired male interrupted.

“God, do you also watch the girls go out after the show?” The blond asked.

The man smirked.

“First of all it's _Hashem_ , and second, you know I like to go and people-watch, to _observe_.”

“Yes, I do,” The blond scoffed before going back to wiping his face. “But anyway, he was the guy who paid Helga.”

“Ha! No way, the one she pointed out last night?” Emcee laughed with a light slap of his knee.

Fink nodded with a hum.

“He seemed nice, he’s even better looking up-close, he liked the show. But nothing happened, the conversation pretty much ended there. He wasn’t interested... At least last night.”

“What a shame, he was très beau!” The older male exclaimed as he dramatically stood from the stool. “Anyways, I'm going to go check in on the girls.”

“Alright,” Fink acknowledged as he picked up a dry cloth and powder puff.

The blond let out a small squeak when the man’s lips met his skin, trailing from the crook of his neck down to his shoulder, and a few down his torso. The touches tickled the blond.

“Em, I'm going to kill you,” Fink threatened through giggles as he put down the towel and puff.

“You could, but I’m sure that the girls would immediately kill you after, especially Helga. Plus, you have time to repaint, you’re early,” The man said as he stood and made his way out of the room. “See you downstairs, my little finch!”

The blond sighed and picked the damp cloth back up again as he began wiping off the red lipstick that now outlined his shoulder. 

The Master of Ceremonies was such a character, he inspired the blond. His movements and words were fluid and he seemed so confident. Emcee was open about his sexuality with whomever and was not afraid to bend gender with his clothing so publicly. The raven-haired male was so open yet so gracefully mysterious. Fink wanted to know what gave him the strength to do that.

There was an echo of footsteps followed by a soft snicker behind him only a minute after the master of ceremonies had left the room.

“Couldn’t keep Em off of you?” A male voice asked.

Fink turned and saw Victor and Bobby.

“Har har, Bobby, and no,” The blond replied with a huff. “Apparently I have a face so kissable he was willing to ruin my makeup.”

“They seem to have gone further than your face,” Bobby remarked as his eyes scanned down to the blond’s beltline. “Is there more we can’t see?”

That made the other brunette snicker.

“You know what? You two can take your little twin shtick over to your mirrors and let me redo my makeup,” Fink said in a teasing tone. “Besides, you two can’t talk, you both get paid to get fondled by Em onstage.”

Both men laughed and placed down their bags, and the blond resumed fixing his makeup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys give 'hand-job' a new meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations are courtesy of Google Translate
> 
> Freddy will always be referred to by his club name when it's just him and the cabaret performers. Klenzendorf will be named but I'm using a different name to separate this story from my main story :)
> 
> Fink is German for Finch

**\- BERLIN, GERMANY -**

**{ 1931 }**

Klenzendorf planned on going back to the club the next night. He didn’t bother telling his friends, that would just fuel their fire. He could just go on his own and that would be okay. Of course, going to work came first.

Work was hellishly slow, slower than normal for so early in the year. Klenzendorf tried to not think about what possibly laid ahead for the rest of the year as he sat at the counter, completely and utterly bored as he scribbled in his logbook.

_Retail used to be more exciting, more stressful, but exciting._

The brunette immediately perked up when the door’s bell rang. Looking up, he was met with the sight of a younger male, when the blond reached the counter, he realized it was the performer from the club. He almost didn’t recognize the performer. The young man was in street clothing, a simple taupe suit, and his face clear of any sign of rouge or eye chalk. He looked really handsome.

“Welcome,” Klenzendorf greeted.

“I didn’t know you worked here,” Fink said as he leaned on the counter, his eyes sparkling, just a bit. “Usually Herr Schmidt is here.”

“I picked up a shift for him this morning,” Klenzendorf replied with a smile. 

“That explains it. I can only come in on Saturdays because of my busy schedule,” The blond snorted before adding with a laugh, “But, I’m only getting bonier these days so I might have to make room in my schedule for more tailoring.”

Klenzendorf couldn’t tell whether or not the blond was serious.

“What can I help you with?”

“Oh, I’m here to pick up a suit I had ordered a few months ago. My sister is getting married to some big-wig businessman and _apparently_ , none of my own suits would do,” The blond dramatically sighed.

Klenzendorf chuckled as he flipped through the lot book.

“It’s a big event- What’s the name that the suit is under?”

The blond pressed his lips together in hesitation. He had a thing for not letting people he met at the club not know his name.

“Finkel. E-L, not L-E.”

Klenzendorf nodded as he began scanning the pages.

_Finkel… Fink… Finkel… So that’s the correlation._

The brunette eventually found the man’s surname and order number.

“Do you know what date-“

“November twelfth, 1930.”

Klenzendorf laughed and nodded. 

“I’ll be back with it in a moment, feel free to look around and browse,” The brunette said as he went into the back, before pausing and looking back. “You look really good in that, by the way.”

The tips of Fink’s ears flushed red and he mumbled out a _“thank you”,_ watching as Klenzendorf walked out of the room.

The blond looked around at what was around him, but stayed at the counter, his finger tracing the pattern in the wood. The blond thought about asking the older male out for a drink. Maybe now that they were outside the club setting the brunette would feel more comfortable hanging out with him. 

_Maybe even-_

Fink’s attention was pulled to the entrance of the small shop, the bell hanging by the door ringing. Two men entered the store and Klenzendorf reentered only moments later, garment bag in hand.

“I’ll be right with you, gentlemen,” Klenzendorf said as he approached the blond.

One man began talking, clearly not understanding the brunette. Klenzendorf recognized the language to be French but was at a loss of what to say. Usually, he relied on his coworker, the tailor, to translate for him. But it was early and the tailor hadn’t arrived yet. The younger blond male took notice of Klenzendorf's lack of understanding of French and took over.

“Bonjour, je ne sais pas s’il parle français. Puis-je vous aider?”

_(Hello, I don't know if he speaks French. Can I help you?)_

Klenzendorf watched as the blond talked in French with the two men, impressed that the blond could speak their language. The younger male turned back to the counter.

“They’d like to know if they can preorder a suit and have it tailored later if needed?”

“Oh, yes they can,” Klenzendorf answered as he ducked beneath the counter, quickly coming back up with a clipboard.

“Vous pouvez,” Fink translated to the two men before turning back to Klenzendorf. “What do they have to give you?”

Klenzendorf began explaining the ordering process and the blond helped translate and explain. Within ten minutes, everything was set up and the two men left the store.

“God, thank you for your help,” Klenzendorf sighed as he handed over the suit.

“Of course,” The blond said with a smile as he took the suit and placed the marks on the counter. 

“You don’t think I could get you to translate when they come back?” Klenzendorf asked as he collected the marks and filed them away.

The blond laughed and rested his head in his hand.

“It would be my _pleasure_ to help such a kind gentleman,” Fink flirted.

Klenzendorf chuckled and pressed his lips together in thought. Fink’s eyes flickered over to the clock just over the counter. He was running late.

“ _Shit!_ I’ve got to go, I hope to see you again!” The blond said as he hurried out of the store, garment bag in hand.

_And he would._

-

Just as planned, Klenzendorf went to the club, just on his own. He ran a bit late, missing just about the first hour of the show, but he found a small empty table to occupy with himself and a glass of whiskey. 

Knowing that the brunette was working that day, Fink didn’t expect to see the man in the crowd of the sleazy nightclub. So when the blond couldn't spot Klenzendorf anywhere after the opening act, he wasn’t surprised. He _was_ surprised when he spotted the brunette at a table he had already checked, much later on.

Excited, the blond dashed off to either find Bobby or Texas to drag up on the platform. Fink found the brunette male first and pulled him away and up the stairs to the second level.

“Bobby, that’s him,” Fink pointed out. “The one who-“

“Paid Helga and who you helped today?” The older man interrupted. “You haven’t shut up about him.”

The blond’s face flushed.

“ _Yes_ ,” Fink confirmed. “Isn’t he handsome?”

“He’s not bad,” Bobby mused. “Don’t let Em find him or he’ll eat him up.”

“Em has already seen him,” Fink giggled as he leaned back against the rail. 

“Oh then let’s hope Herr Handsome hasn’t been corrupted by him then,” Bobby chuckled as he sipped his drink.

The blond giggled and looked back over his shoulder.

“God, you should just ask to sleep with him. You’re practically drooling,” Bobby said as he lightly kicked the blond’s leg.

Fink dramatically sighed. 

“If you don’t snag the guy, I sure will,” Bobby voiced aloud. “I could use a new friend to mess around with. Cliff has been all tangled up with Sally lately. ”

“Oh, the poor thing,” Fink snickered.

“Which one? Sally or Clifford?” Bobby asked with a smirk.

“Both of them, actually!” The blond laughed out, the sound of a horn rumbling below them.

Both men briefly glanced down at the stage and laughed at the small mime act Hans and Frenchie were doing. Fink looked back up.

“Poor Cliff won't be able to _handle_ Sally’s antics after two months- and poor Sally probably doesn’t even realize he’s more into men!”

Bobby cackled and went to reply but before he could, a familiar voice called out.

“Bobby!” 

The blond and dark-haired male turned their attention to over the rail. Fink smirked.

“Seems that Victor has gotten some separation anxiety,” The younger man quipped.

Bobby rolled his eyes. 

“At least ring the man up before the night ends,” He commented before heading down the platform.

The blond chuckled and looked back over the rail, down towards the topic of their discussion. Fink bit his lip in thought.

_Should he? … Fuck it._

The young male hurried down the platform and looked around for a table with an open phone. He immediately spotted Elke, who was a rather good friend of the blond’s. He was a transvestite performer who occasionally took gigs at the club. He was a rather pretty woman, his face caked full of makeup and a big blonde wig donning his head. What initially drew the blond to the man was his immense sense of fashion, and they had been close ever since. Fink smiled and sashayed over, sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

“Oh! Hello, Freddy,” The man greeted in his typically more feminine voice.

“Shsh,” The blond playfully shushed. “It’s Fink here, you know that.”

“I’m sorry- I know,” The blond apologized. “Slip of the tongue- But what are you doing here? Usually, you’re upstairs.”

“Well, there’s a rather devilishly handsome man that has caught my eye this evening and I thought I’d give him a call,” The blond answered, giving the other blond a wink as he picked up the receiver and began dialing.

“And you know his table number already?” Elke teased.

“I’ve been _observing_ , Elky,” The blond drawled out, immediately pausing and looking up as he heard the line get picked up.

The young man’s gaze immediately landed on the older male, who was placing his receiver to his ear.

_“Hello?”_

“Hello! I’m afraid I haven’t caught your name just yet, but if you look just a _bit_ to your left towards the booths on the wall you might recognize me?” Fink directed.

Klenzendorf looked in the general area the younger had described, noticing the blond rather excitedly waving at him. 

“Oh!” The brunette waved a bit. “My favorite French-speaking cabaret performer! Hello.”

Fink giggled to himself. _Don’t say that when Frenchie is around._

“Bonsoir! Comment allez vous?”

_(Good evening! How are you?)_

“I’m well. I- I _do_ believe that’s what you’re asking?” Klenzendorf responded.

The blond giggled.

“ _Yes_.”

Klenzendorf smiled.

“How are you?”

“Je vais bien! Je serais mieux si tu me rejoignais avec un ami ici.”

_(I am well! I’d be better if you joined me and a friend over here.)_

“You lost me at _‘Je vais bien’_ ,” Klenzendorf chuckled.

“I’m well but I’d be _so_ much better if you joined my friend and me over here,” The blond repeated, in German this time.

“I’ll be right over, just let me grab another drink,” Klenzendorf informed as he hung up the line.

The blond excitedly hung up the line and grinned to the blonde across from him.

“He’ll be over in a bit,” Fink informed, almost beaming. “I plan on asking him out for a drink but I’d _love_ for it to go further if you know what I mean.”

“I’m sure he won’t be able to resist those big blue eyes of yours,” Elke chuckled, sounding a bit distracted.

Fink giggled but noticed the man’s distant gaze.

“What is it?” The younger blond asked.

“This man has been gazing at me all night,” Elke said in a giggly tone, his eyes flickering back to the blond. “I think he might like me.”

“Well then go get him,” The younger encouraged.

“I don’t know... What if he’s…” The older blond trailed off for a moment. "What if he's a red-band."

The younger blond peered around the booth as Elke tried to discreetly gesture to the man he was talking about.

“I don't think that he'd be wearing those shoes if he was,” Fink replied. "Besides, Max has been good about keeping them out, lately."

Elke pressed his lips together in thought, looked over at the man, who smiled, and then looked back to the younger man. 

“You gonna be okay?”

Freddy nodded, which helped Elke make up his mind. The man quickly downed the rest of his wine and scooted out of the wooden booth.

“Wish me luck,” He said as he walked off.

Just as Elke left, Klenzendorf peeked his head around the booth, startling the blond a bit.

“Oh! Hey, stranger,” The blond greeted with a wide smile.

“Hello,” Klenzendorf said into the booth, two drinks in hand. “Was that your friend?”

“Ja, that's Elke. Sometimes Elky performs here.”

“She’s very done-up for a place like this, don’t you think?” Klenzendorf asked as he pushed a glass down the table.

The blond snickered.

“That’s just _her,”_ He then noticed the drink. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“I guess it’s easier to talk to someone you don’t know well a little tipsy,” Klenzendorf replied.

Fink laughed and picked up the glass.

“I hear that!” The blond said as he took a large sip from the cup.

Klenzendorf smiled and took a sip from his own glass.

“You know, I only know half your name, Finkel,” The brunette said as he peered over the rim of his cup.

“Well, first of all, it’s _Fink_ here. Privacy reasons,” The blond flirtily wiped his lips with his tongue, watching as Klenzendorf nodded. “But…”

The younger male bit his lip.

“It’s _Freddy_ ,” The blond informed him in a hushed tone. “Short for Friedrich.”

“Friedrich Finkel,” Klenzendorf verbalized, letting the ‘L’ be drawn out.

Freddy felt his insides turn to goo when he heard his name roll off of the brunette’s tongue. Before he could respond or ask for the older’s name, Klenzendorf swallowed his drink and began talking.

“Kurt Klenzendorf.”

“ _Klenzendorf?_ Sounds fancy,” Freddy mused. “I’ve never heard that surname.” 

“It’s not common,” Kurt shrugged but flashed a charming smile. “But I have to know, how do you know French? Your surname is very German, but… You seem fluent.”

“Oh, my mom was born in southern France. I learned from just growing up with her,” Freddy replied with a soft smile.

“That’s impressive… Sexy too,” Klenzendorf said with a sly wink.

The blond giggled and pushed a loose strand of hair off his forehead.

“Thank you, but it's Berlin. It’s common here, ja?” Freddy said, slightly brushing off the compliment.

“Well, I can only speak German… I know a few phrases in French, but can’t speak a lick of it sentence-wise,” Kurt said as he rested his forearms on the table between the two of them. “I can only _imagine_ what you can do with that tongue of yours, knowing two languages.”

“Wonders,” The blond said with a smirk.

Kurt chuckled.

“I like you, Kurt,” Freddy said as he rested his head on his hand as he leaned closer. “There’s something about you.”

Kurt smirked and leaned a bit closer himself.

“I seem to have taken a liking to you too, Freddy.”

The younger man felt his stomach erupt into butterflies. He felt like a nervous teenage girl who was about to be bed for the first time.

“I was wondering if you were interested in going for a drink next week,” The blond voiced before quickly adding, “I know this _really_ great gay club.”

“Next week?” Kurt cocked a brow. “Why not sooner?”

“I told you this morning that I’m a busy man, Kurt,” Freddy winked. “But I’m completely free next Saturday evening, I won’t be working late.”

Klenzendorf would definitely prefer an earlier rendezvous but he’d take it. If needed, could sleep with someone else during that time. _No big deal._

“What time were you thinking and what’s the place?” Kurt asked, interested to see if he knew the spot.

“Nineteen hundred? And it’s in the back of the Old Cot, Cat’s Place… Do you know it?”

“Ja, I know that place,” Kurt responded.

He was _very_ familiar with the spot. Multiple memories of drugs, dancing, and fucking briefly crossed his mind.

“The time works for me,” There was something in Kurt’s eyes that told Freddy that _if it didn’t he would make sure it did._

Neither men could tell if the other knew how close they were in proximity to one another.

“You know, I’m sorry for turning you away the other night,” Kurt suddenly apologized.

“Oh, don’t apologize,” The blond ran his hand up the brunette’s forearm. “I understand.”

“I don’t usually...” Kurt placed a hand on the sure of Freddy’s face, cupping his jaw. “Do that kind of thing if there’s money involved.”

The younger slightly nodded, almost melting at the touch. For some reason, Freddy felt really comfortable in Kurt’s gentle hold.

The brunette ran his pointer finger along Freddy’s chin and then over the blond’s pink lips. His finger eventually was placed against Freddy’s lips, slightly parting them a bit. Kurt was entranced by the younger’s soft-pink lips.

Freddy’s face flushed a bit, but they were in a bit of a secluded area, away from the most prying of eyes. That made him feel more comfortable. 

Playing along, and admittedly intrigued to see where the situation was going, the blond opened his mouth a bit more, and slowly sucked the digit- his teeth lightly grazing Kurt’s skin. The brunette slightly shuddered. The sight of the handsome younger man, in his revealing performance outfit, seductively attending to his hand was turning him on.

“Are you sure you’re low on free time?” Kurt asked.

Freddy licked the man’s finger, the blush across his nose hardly noticeable in the dimly horrible lit booth. The blond wrapped his slender fingers around Kurt’s singular digit and gave it a squeeze, before slowly pumping it. 

“I think I might have five to ten minutes until my next cue,” Freddy breathily responded as his thumb traced the edge of Kurt’s thumbnail.

There was a glint of mischief and suggestion in Kurt’s eyes, but before he could say anything, a shadow was cast over them. It was Elke, who was clearly a bit upset.

“Elky… Hey, what’s the matter?” The blond asked, letting go of Kurt’s finger, the brunette inwardly groaning a bit.

The older blond leaned down to Freddy’s ear.

“The monster between my thighs scared him away,” The man solemnly whispered.

“Oh, Liebling,” Freddy said as he cupped the man’s face with one hand, empatheticallylooking into his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

The man quirked his head and his mouth formed a lopsided frown, one that told Freddy that he was used to it.

“Anyways... I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’m sorry,” Elke turned to Kurt and extended his well-manicured hand. “I’m Elke, a friend of…”

The blond looked at Freddy in hesitation.

“He knows,” Freddy answered his questioned look.

“A friend of Freddy’s,” The man finished with a fond smile.

Kurt extended his hand ( _not the one Freddy had been so attentively paying attention to— that one was busy cleaning itself on his trousers_ ) and shook the other’s hand.

“I’m Kurt.”

“It’s a pleasure meeting you,” Elke said with a smile before releasing the brunette’s hand. “Anyways, I won’t outstay my welcome. You two seemed to have been… getting to know each other?”

Freddy’s face slightly flushed.

“Fre- _Fink_ was telling me about how he learned French. It amazes me how he knows two languages.”

Elke smirked and looked to Freddy, running his nails through the hair on the back of the younger blond’s neck.

“Amusez-vous avec lui et votre langue germano-française,” He bid.

_(Have fun with him and that German-French tongue of yours.)_

Freddy gently jabbed Elke in the side with a chuckle.

“Goodnight, Kurt.”

As Kurt said his _(awkward)_ goodbyes to the blond male, Freddy took notice of Bobby rushing over, Victor closely and quickly trailing behind him.

“ _There_ you are, Fink. I was wondering where you-” Bobby paused a moment when he noticed Kurt, trying to repress a smirk. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we have to be on in one minute-”

“Shit- Really? Em is gonna kill me,” Freddy said, eyes wide, turning back to Kurt. “I’m so sorry, I thought I had more time-“

“It’s fine,” Kurt was quick to say, not wanting the blond to get in trouble. 

“Are we still on for Saturday?” The blond asked as he began shifting out of the booth.

“Fink we’ve got to go.”

“Nineteen hundred next Saturday- Cat’s Place,” Freddy quickly reminded, pointing a quick finger to the brunette before being dragged off by Bobby and Victor.

_And so the countdown began._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elke is a character from 1972 Cabaret. I'm not too sure whether or not the character was MTF or a transvestite performer (much like Elke's actor- Ricky Renée)... So I decided to portray him as the same as his actor :)
> 
> Freddy's comment about Nazis is not my personal view on them, it's to portray the ignorance if the people of Berlin at the time. (I'm trying to make parallels between the story of Cabaret and this one so bear with me.)
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback :) Have a lovely day/evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, double post today.  
> Words that are in bold are English words.

**\- BERLIN, GERMANY -**

**{ 1931 }**

Freddy was tiredly sitting down at the bar counter, slowly nursing the glass of water in his hand. He had just finished practice for the next night and his head was spinning. It was becoming clear to him that despite working two _ (occasionally three) _ jobs still didn’t financially support him meal wise. Performing up to five times a week while running on one meal a day  _ (or maybe two smaller meals that if you put together would equal one)  _ was becoming harder each day. It was cheaper to live off of watered-down alcohol he got a discount on at both his bar and performance jobs than it was to live off of actual food. He was becoming far too tired, especially that week. But now it was Saturday.  _ Saturday.  _ Meet-with-Kurt-and-hopefully-sleep-with-him-day. It was something to look forward to and it motivated Freddy to get through the week a bit happier. The blond’s thoughts about the evening to come were interrupted when his vision was… interrupted by a pair of hands.

“Guess who,” A female voice purred.

“I know that voice,” The blond said with a smile, significantly untensing. “Hi, Texas.”

The woman’s hands were lifted and Freddy turned around. The blond was met with the pouting face of the brunette woman.

“How’d you know it was me?”

“Despite your improved German you still have a very American accent, Schatzi,” Freddy replied with a smirk.

“I think my German accent is getting better,” Texas said with a huff as she leaned on the counter.

“You sound more German when you’re drunk than when you’re sober, Tex,” The blond purred as he placed a kiss on the woman’s shoulder. “Your German accent is just as strong as my American accent.”

“Oh, how you strike me down,” Texas made a move to hold her chest in mock.

“I do it out of love,” The blond replied as he played with the woman’s curled hair.

“Of course you do,” The brunette woman hummed. “So how about we continue those German lessons tonight? I’d love to  _ familiarize _ myself with some more German. I could help you with your American accent while we’re at it.”

Freddy chuckled with a smirk.

“I don’t know, I’ve got a hot date tonight.”

Texas pulled away a bit.

“Really? With who?” She asked with a soft smile.

“A man I met last week,” Freddy replied, staying vague as his fingers continued to lace themselves through her hair. “But we can make the lesson quick if you’d like.”

The brunette smiled.

“I'd love that.”

-

Freddy was looking out the window, taking in the cold Berlin scene outside when he felt a pair of arms slither around his waist.

“That was so nice,” Texas whispered through a giggle, pulling herself closer.

The man’s bare back was met with the feeling of thin fabric and warm breasts. The brunette nuzzled into a spot just by the blond’s shoulder blade.

“It was,” Freddy replied with a breathy laugh as he turned around.

Looking down at the brunette in the dim light, Freddy could see that she was in a long black shawl that gracefully draped over her shoulders and loosely hugged her figure.

“I like this,” Freddy said, lightly pulling at the dark fabric. “I think you wore this last time… Do you wear this just for me?”

Texas shrugged with a coy smile.

“Oh, no, I wear it for every coworker I sleep with,” She replied with a wink. 

“Do you think I can borrow it?” The blond asked as his hands trailed down the brunette’s torso, ultimately resting on her hips. “It’s very pretty.”

“Haha no. I know I’ll never get it back if you borrow it,” Texas sighed. “Unless you plan on seducing it off of me, don’t plan on getting your hands on it.”

Freddy laughed and lightly squeezed her hips, then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“You know… I think I’ve improved my American accent quite greatly tonight,” The blond said. 

“Really?” Texas mused with a grin. “What’s the trick to mastering an accent? Do tell.”

Freddy smirked and leaned down to the brunette’s ear.

“It’s all in the tongue,” He whispered.

Texas’ knees slightly went weak at those words, remembering a phantom warmth feeling between her thighs.

“Am I a  _ very cunning linguist,  _ now?” The blond asked.

“Oh, my-” Texas rolled her eyes with a giggle as she forgot the feeling. “If you had said that ten minutes ago I would’ve kicked you out.”

“Good thing I said it now?” The blond inquired with a quirked brow.

“Yes. Besides, that’s my title, you can’t take it. You’re a little bird,” Texas said as her fingers looped into the man’s boxers.

Freddy raised his brows and made a bird-like whistling noise and then playfully winked. The brunette pecked his lips and let the elastic of the fabric snap back onto the blond’s pale skin. Freddy slightly bucked his hips at the slight stinging sensation and nuzzled his face into Texas’ wavy hair. It smelt like a cheap peppermint wash. It reminded him of how he should probably clean up.

“Not to ruin this moment but I do have somewhere to be soon,” The blond murmured.

The brunette slightly smiled and nipped at the underside of the man’s jaw with a hum.

“Do you mind if I shower? I’ll make it quick,” Freddy asked as his thumbs rubbed circles into her thighs.

“Go ahead darling,” Texas replied as she pushed a loose strand of the blond’s hair out of his face.

“Thank you, Tex,” Freddy said as he dropped his hands from the woman’s hips.

“Of course,” The brunette replied as she flopped back down on her bed and sprawled out on the mattress.

Freddy hummed and collected his clothes, making sure to grab a comb from his work bag. He then looked over to the brunette and smiled at the sight. Texas’ wavy hair was fanned out around her head, some framing her face. The dark shawl outlined her slim naked form. 

“How are you so damn pretty?” He voiced as he headed into the bathroom.

Texas’ face broke out in a large smile at those words, Freddy always sounded so genuine complimenting her. The other people she normally slept with weren’t like that. She rolled over onto her stomach and nuzzled her face into the thin cold sheets to hide her wide smile and any redness in her face.

Completely unaware of his friend’s swooning, the blond began sorting through his clothes. He quickly pressed out his pants with his hands and draped them over the bathroom door. Looking at his shirt, he realized that there was no pressing out the creases in it, and Freddy knew that Texas didn’t have an iron.

“Liebling, do you know if I still have those shirts here?” He asked as he strolled out of the bathroom with his hands on his hips.

“I believe so,” Texas slightly propped herself up to peer over the bunched up sheets. “Check the wardrobe.”

The blond padded over and unlatched the wooden container. He thumbed through the few outfits that were in there and found two of his own garments. He grabbed the one that he decided would match his trousers best and hung it on the wardrobe.

Texas watched as the blond walked back into the bathroom but popped his head back out around the door frame only moments later.

“Care to join me?” Freddy asked before adding, “It would save water.”

Texas laughed under her breath and rolled back onto her back.

“We both know it wouldn’t be a quick shower if I joined you.”

Freddy giggled and retreated back into the bathroom, partially closing the door. If Texas was being honest, she would’ve loved to spend the extra time with the blond, even if it did slightly wrack up the water bill.

“Finkie?” The brunette called out as she lightly drummed her fingers against her bare stomach.

“I’m listening,” Freddy replied, his voice being slightly muffled by the door.

“When will you be leaving?” The brunette asked.

“Maybe ten minutes after my shower?” The blond called out from the bathroom. 

There was a soft  _ ‘okay’  _ from Texas and the hum of water running through pipes in the wall began. 

Freddy shivered when he was met with the feeling of cold water from the faucet. He sighed and pushed back his hair and scrubbed into it, creating suds that smelled like Texas’ hair. As promised, he was in and out quickly and dressed his bottom half. He quickly looked at his hair and then combed it back the best he could without product. 

Leaving the bathroom, he was met with the sight of his friend sitting in the windowsill. Texas was now wearing a simple nightgown beneath the shawl.

_ Just another piece of clothing I should borrow. _ Freddy jokingly thought to himself.

The brunette took notice of the presence of the blond and looked over. A smile immediately took to her face when she saw the male.

“Look at you,  ** what a babe ** ,” Texas remarked.

The blond raised a brow.

“Did you call me a baby?”

“Kind of, baby is  **_ baby _ ** ,” Texas laughed as she slid off the sill. “ **_ Babe _ ** is like calling someone attractive. I guess it’s an American thing.”

“Well, thank you,” Freddy said with a soft smile as he grabbed his socks. “You know, I’m actually quite excited for tonight. He seems really nice and…”

The blond sighed.

“He’s  _ really  _ handsome.”

Texas snickered.

“Is this the guy who you’ve been non-stop talking about?” The woman asked as she flopped back on the mattress. “Because the sexual pining is _ unreal.” _

Freddy’s face flushed a deep red.

“It is,” The blond said as he sat down at the end of the bed. 

“Oh you’re  _ fucked _ ,” Texas giggled. 

“I hope so!” Freddy replied with a laugh.

“If the girls find out they’ll never let you forget it,” The brunette continued to tease.

“I trust that  _ you _ won’t say anything, my dear American friend,” The blond said with a smirk.

“No,” The woman tapped his nose with one finger, repeating the action again as she continued. “Promises.”

Freddy rolled his eyes and started unrolling his socks.

“You know... As much as I hope your date goes well, I hope it doesn’t go too well,” Texas sighed as she nuzzled into the back of Freddy’s shoulder. “I don’t want my Finkie going away for good. Who would I give my kisses to?”

“You’ve got Lulu and there’s always Em...” The blond began as he pulled on one sock. “Let's be honest, you have everyone back at the club. Of course, platonically for Victor, Bobby, and Fritzie.”

The brunette curled up to Freddy’s back, feeling some of the water that dropped from the blond’s hair and down his neck.

“Actual lessons or not, everyone will definitely help you if you’re stuck with your words. You know that Tex,” Freddy continued.

“Mm, speaking of that... Thanks for the lesson,” Texas purred with a coy smile, licking along the side of Freddy’s ear.

The blond shivered under the contact and giggled.

“You’re disgusting,” He joked.

“Says the one who just had sex with someone just before going on a date with a man you want to bed,” Texas retorted with a dramatic gasp. “With your coworker, of all people!”

The blond quickly finished putting on his other sock before turning around and tackling the woman. He began tickling her.

“With my  _ friend,” _ He corrected in between the woman’s giggles and protests. “With my  _ best _ friend of all people.”

Texas smiled and Freddy kissed her nose before slinking off the bed and continuing to dress himself in the now suddenly silent room. As he began buttoning up his shirt, the brunette stirred behind him. 

“Finkie?”

“Mhm?”

“Why don’t we know one another’s names?” She questioned.

“Hm… I guess it’s because we work together, Tex,” The blond responded. “We don’t know the other’s real names, either.”

“I know but…” Texas sat up and moved herself to the edge of the bed. “As you said, we’re friends. That’s less formal.”

“I guess it is,” The blond replied as he tucked his shirt into his pants. “But I think it’s fun, not knowing everyone’s names. It’s safe for us all and it’s mysterious.”

“I wouldn’t tell a soul if you told me,” The woman insisted.

“Ah, but then you could slip up, and then everyone would know because we’re all gossips. Besides,” The blond turned to her and began to tie a blue ascot around his neck. “What’s in a name?”

Texas breathily laughed in disbelief.

“Did you just quote Shakespeare to me?” 

“I’m a lover of a good tragedy here and there,” Freddy replied with a grin.

“You’re a  ** dork ** ,” The brunette laughed. “I hated studying him back in America.  _ Boring!” _

“You, the city girl, finding literature boring? Wow,” Freddy feigned a surprised voice. “I would’ve never guessed.”

The brunette rolled her eyes with a scoff and pulled him down a bit by his ascot. She pressed her lips on his and Freddy smiled and reciprocated it. Their lips pressed together, coming apart and finding their way back together in wet kisses.

Freddy gently squeezed Texas’ arms and pulled away. Both of them shared a smile and Texas quickly pecked his lips a final time.

“You’re a pain in my ass, I hope you know that,” Texas remarked as she let go of the fabric around his neck. “Now, go enjoy your date,  ** loverboy ** .”

Freddy smiled, recognizing the English word. He grabbed the brunette’s hand and kissed it.

“Thank you for tonight, my lady,” He said in a Shakespearean voice.

Texas giggled and gently pushed at his chest.

“ _ Go, _ you’re going to be late.”

“Will the princess be able to fair on her own?” The blond teased.

“ _ Go,” _ The woman insisted with a breathy laugh. “And remember to go out the back.”

Freddy smiled.

“I know, Tex. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

***

From an outside perspective, their relationship would look incredibly odd and completely scandalous. They were most definitely not committed to one another, more so consistent. Freddy understood their relationship to be one of emotional and sexual support, one that was in addition to their friendship. 

Texas saw it to be the same, except with a bit of a romantic attachment. She loved the blond but knew she’d never act on it. The brunette wasn’t looking for a real relationship when she worked the job that she did, that didn’t feel right. So she supported Freddy as much as she could, not wanting to hold him back. And why wouldn’t she? They were best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it with me and writing Freddy to have another love interest? Because this is the second time I've done this- Hopefully this doesn't become a trend if I write more for them outside of this and my main piece...
> 
> Anyways I'd love to get some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexual content and outdated language are present in this chapter.

**\- BERLIN, GERMANY -**

**{ 1931 }**

When Freddy arrived at the club, he found Kurt at one of the side tables, nursing a beer.

“Hey,” He greeted, a bit out of breath from running there. “Sorry I’m late, I was with a friend.”

Kurt smiled and eyed the younger man.

“It’s okay. I’m just happy to know you didn’t stand me up.”

Freddy laughed and ran his fingers back through his partially-damp hair.

“Your uh,” Kurt gestured to his neck. “Scarf is really cute.”

“Thank you,” Freddy smiled and gestured for a waiter. “It’s an ascot.”

The performer ordered himself a drink and the two men chatted about their day before Kurt suggested heading to the dancefloor. With an excited smile, Freddy took the man by the hand and headed over. They danced for over an hour, progressively getting closer and closer as they danced. At one point, Kurt gently pulled Freddy in by his ascot as their bodies pressed together. The younger’s breath caught in his throat when he realized how close they were until Kurt let go and spun him around. Freddy laughed.

_ It was electric. _

They eventually crashed down into an empty booth, heavily panting as they looked at one another. Both men could feel an intense pull between them. 

“Do you… Do you want to go back to my place?” Freddy asked, hoping he was reading the tension correctly.

“Yes,” Kurt immediately responded, almost cutting the blond off.

Freddy’s eyes sparkled.

“Great.”

***

Almost the second the door to the small apartment was closed, Freddy’s hand was at the back of Kurt’s head, pulling him into a heated kiss. Kurt moaned and mirrored the blond’s actions as they stumbled into the small bedroom, just off of the kitchen.

Both the men and the old bed frame made plenty of noise that night.

***

Kurt woke up to the warmth of the sun coming through some thin curtains on him, a large contrast to the cold air around him. As he rolled over he remembered where he was. The blond he had become familiar with wasn’t in bed, nor in the room. He then smelled the faint hint of tea being brewed… and something burning. He took a deep breath and rolled out of the bed, the frame squeaking as he did so. He walked around the small bedroom, collecting his clothing piece-by-piece.

The door squeaked open as Kurt pulled on his boxers.

“Oh, good! You’re awake. Good morning,” Freddy greeted as he made his way to his nightstand. 

Kurt’s eyes followed the blond. The younger man was wearing a pale pink silky robe, what Kurt believed to be cropped bloomers if they weren’t short boxers and a lacy top.

“I was worried I’d have to wake you. You looked so peaceful asleep,” Freddy commented as he grabbed a comb from the top of his bureau.

The blond made his way over to the older male.

“Um, feel free to use this. To, you know,” Freddy playfully swayed his shoulders and pretended to comb his hair. “Brush your hair.”

“Oh, thank you,” Kurt accepted the comb with a smile.

“Of course. Now, I’ve made tea and breakfast, if you’re hungry,” Freddy said as he made his way out of the bedroom. “Feel free to come out now or get dressed first!”

Kurt awkwardly shifted and then looked down at the wooden comb in his hand. He smiled. Kurt wasn’t used to this. Usually, the men he slept with rushed him out the next morning… or he did the same to them.

He quickly redressed and briefly combed his hair. He placed the comb down on the nightstand and made the bed out of courtesy. Exiting the bedroom, Kurt was met with the sight of Freddy dancing around and humming as he ate some food off of a plate. Kurt cleared his throat.

The blond looked over and his face slightly flushed. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, covering his mouth to hide his chewing.

Freddy swallowed his food, put down his plate, and wiped his mouth. He waved a hand over as he grabbed another plate and a cup.

“Come and eat!” He said as he placed the piece of cheap china and glass down on the small table. 

Kurt smiled and took a seat at the table as the blond gave him some cutlery.

“It’s um, not much, I do what I can these days- and a little burnt but I thought it was good,” Freddy said as he pushed himself onto the wooden counter, gently swinging his legs as he grabbed his plate. “The tea might be cold but I can make you more.”

Kurt began eating the omelet, and admittedly, it was burnt some bit, but he appreciated the sentiment and wasn’t going to complain. Freddy hummed a small tune as he finished his food, which Kurt recognized from the club. Kurt tried to subtlety gaze over at the blond to take in his appearance a bit more. He had to admit, the outfit complimented the blond’s form quite well, but it threw Kurt for a loop just a bit. Freddy felt the stare on him and smiled, swinging his stocking-covered legs a bit more.

“Do you like my robe? I think it’s quite cute!” 

“I- Yes!” Kurt swallowed what food remained in his mouth. “It’s very lovely.”

“Thank you,” Freddy said with a smile as he jumped off the counter.

Kurt watched as the blond placed his dish in the sink and very briefly ran the water.

“Um, Freddy, could I ask you a question?” Kurt asked as he sipped from his glass.

Freddy turned around with a small smile.

“Of course! Go ahead.”

“Are you a transvestite?” Kurt asked, almost feeling embarrassed by his own question.

Freddy rolled his head forward in a laugh, making Kurt’s ears flush.

“Would it matter if I was?” The blond questioned with a quirked brow.

“Oh, no, not at all! I just assumed because of your outfit,” Kurt admitted.

Freddy smiled.

“Well, I’m not. I just think it’s quite pretty. The women get such pretty clothing,” Freddy explained as his fingers fiddled with the strap of the camisole. “Don’t get me wrong, we get some great pieces but their clothing is so elegant.”

The blond picked up his fork and began swirling it in between his fingers as he picked up Kurt’s dirty plate and utensils with his other hand.

“I’ve always found the concept of breaking the norm so exciting,” Freddy began as he placed everything into the sink. “Loving makeup and jewelry… Loving flowers… Admiring both men and women.”

“You like both?” Kurt asked with a quirked brow.

Kurt had been with and knew gay men that dated women out of fear,  _ he _ most definitely had, but he didn’t know any men that did it otherwise. It was a bit odd to him.

“What? Men and women, and everything in between? Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” Freddy answered with a grin. “Of course, I have my preferences but I just love people.”

Freddy bent over and rested his arm and elbow on the table, his head in one hand. 

“What about you, Kurt?” Freddy asked as he flirtily batted his eyelashes. “What does Mr. Klenzendorf like about breaking the norm?”

“Well, I do have sex with men,” Kurt replied.

Freddy snorted.

“Other than that.”

Kurt shrugged as he stood up.

“I don’t know. I guess not much,” He replied as he rubbed his arm. “I guess I’d like to wear makeup at least once in my life.”

The performer’s face lit up at the sound of that.

“I could do that for you. I have some."

“Oh, I don’t know, I don’t wish to intrude-”

Freddy laughed.

“You’ve seen me like  _ this  _ and naked. I don’t mind if you want me to do your makeup. I don’t have work until ten, anyway,” Freddy insisted. “Unless, you have to leave, I understand.”

Kurt checked his watch. 

“I have work in an hour,” He said before loosely adding, “Maybe another time.”

Freddy bit his lip in thought, looking at the older male. He didn’t want the man to leave, he really enjoyed Kurt’s company.

“I… I really enjoyed our date, Kurt,” He said with a smile. “I’d love to go on another one, to get to know you better. Maybe one that doesn’t end with us in bed.”

Kurt quirked a brow and Freddy immediately noticed. 

“Not that I’m complaining! You were  _ great _ ,” Freddy playfully growled. “But I’d love to keep seeing you.”

“I- um,” Kurt wasn’t really looking for a strings-attached relationship, more so a meet-n-screw relationship.

_ But the look in the young man’s eyes pulled at his heart a bit. _

“Sure.”

Freddy’s nervousness was washed away with relief as he clasped his hands together.

“Great! Thank you- I mean,” He quickly shook his head to clear his brain. “Can I count on you coming back to the club on Friday?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Kurt replied with a smile.

Freddy widely smiled.

“Wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just wrapping up this mini AU series.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- BERLIN, GERMANY -**

**{ 1931 }**

When Kurt arrived at the Kit Kat Club the day he and Freddy had agreed on, he had arrived late. He was late, but he was just in time to find Freddy sitting at a table. A brunette woman was kissing his neck from behind, making Freddy loudly giggle. For some reason, this made Kurt’s stomach twist.

“Hey, Fre- Fink,” He sloppily greeted as he approached the two. “And friend.”

Freddy’s face lit up at the sight of Kurt. He excitedly smiled and leaned over, taking the man’s hand in his. Kurt smiled and squeezed the other's hand.

“Kurt, this is Texas,” Freddy introduced before turning to the woman. “Tex, this is Kurt. My new… Friend.”

Texas smiled and eyed Kurt and then Freddy. By the look in her friend’s eyes, she knew that this was the man he had been endlessly talking about. For some reason, this made her stomach twist.

“Hello, Miss Texas,” Kurt greeted as he extended his other hand out to the woman. “You’re great up there.”

Texas accepted his handshake with a small smile.

“Hello, Kurt. And thank you.”

Before anyone else could say anything, Texas placed her hands on Freddy’s shoulders and gave them a small squeeze.

“Finkie, what about some German lessons, tonight?” Texas questioned before looking at the older man. “Kurt, **darling** , you could join us. I know Finkie would _love_ it if you did.”

Kurt raised a brow and looked at Freddy as he took a seat. The male performer giggled and tilted his head back.

“I don’t know, Tex,” Freddy nipped on her jaw. “We might bore him.”

“Bore him?” Texas giggled.

“I’m not one for academia anymore,” Kurt interjected.

“Oh, he doesn’t know what I mean!” The woman exclaimed in a laugh.

“What do I not- _Oh.”_ Kurt realized what they were talking about.

Freddy smiled and brushed a curl out of Virginia’s face.

“Your place, Sunday, at seventeen-hundred?”

“Works for me,” The brunette kissed the side of Freddy’s face and then looked to the older male. “It was so nice meeting you, Kurt.” 

“It was nice meeting you, Virginia,” Kurt replied.

“Goodnight, boys,” Texas dismissed herself and headed off, flirtily waving her fingers back at them.

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Freddy sighed and watched Texas turn the corner that led to the dressing rooms before turning back to Kurt.

“Isn’t she pretty?” He asked before sipping his wine.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurt replied. “I like her hair. It’s got charm.”

Freddy hummed and swallowed his drink.

“She’s got a ton of charm. She exudes it. Maybe it’s because she’s foreign,” He explained.

That made Kurt laugh.

“It definitely adds to the show. I’m sorry for missing it, by the way- Something came up.”

Suddenly, the performer’s happy expression dropped.

“It’s, uh, actually my last night here,” Freddy quietly confessed. “No one but the owner and the Master of Ceremonies knows.”

“Oh,” Kurt replied. “I’m… I’m sorry to hear that.”

The performer, soon to be ex-performer, nodded with a small smile.

“It’s okay. I’ve gotten a promotion at one of my day-jobs but it runs into this one hour-wise. As much as I love this job, I need the money, you know?”

Kurt nodded, intently listening to the other man speak, surprising himself with his own actions.

_Why did he care so much?_

“I just feel horrible that I haven’t told Texas yet. She’s my best friend and deserved to know early,” Freddy sighed.

“I think your best bet is breaking it to her tonight,” Kurt said, offering his advice. “You’ve got until she leaves-leaves.”

As if on cue, the woman re-emerged, Freddy catching her in the corner of his eye. He nervously stood up as she approached.

“Hey, Finkie, **love,** ” Virginia began. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was thinking that we could maybe change the lesson to tomorrow?”

“It’s Freddy,” He bluntly said. “And that works.”

Texas looked at him a bit perplexed before she put it together.

“Oh- Oh!” She exclaimed with a smile. “Freddy! Okay.”

She extended her hand as if to reintroduce herself.

“I’m Virginia.”

Freddy accepted it and gave her a warm smile. He had never heard that name before and loved it.

“Nice to meet you, Virginia.”

As they let go of one another’s hands, a thought dawned on Virginia.

“Wait. Don’t tell me you’re leaving us.”

Freddy guiltily sighed and briefly glanced at Kurt for some comfort before looking back.

“I am. I’ll- I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow.”

Virginia forced a smile before kissing his cheek and placing a gentle hand on Kurt’s shoulder before walking off without another word. Freddy sighed and sat back down.

“So, do you want to get out of here?”

-

Roughly four months had passed since Freddy and Kurt met, and for them, it was some of the best months of their lives. 

Sneaking around and having sex in bathrooms and alleyways used to be terrifying, but now it was exhilarating. They sought out the rush of adrenaline in every moment they got in a seedy club.

When they weren’t busy dicking one another down, they’d stay up late into the night on the weekends, drinking booze and talking about their lives, enjoying one another’s company. 

Every once in a while, Freddy would do Kurt’s makeup, which ultimately led to the ex-performer’s lips and face to be stained red. Their sexual and makeup escapades tended to tie together, leading to Freddy throwing together fun and different outfits to surprise Kurt with.

With every new moment they shared, Kurt realized that he had become more attached to Freddy than he had to anyone in a long time. But, something was looming over his shoulder. He had been offered a job in another city, one that would pull him and Freddy apart. He sat on the thought for some time, trying to figure out a solution. Eventually, he decided to ask Freddy to come with him.

***

One night while Kurt was over, Freddy excitedly walked out of his bedroom, donning a blue robe over his secret outfit for that night. Once he was in front of Kurt, who was lounging on the couch with half of his shirt unbuttoned, he smiled.

“Are you ready?” Freddy asked, putting on a seductive voice.

Kurt laughed.

“Yes I am,” He playfully replied.

Excited, Freddy shed the blue robe, slowly and sultrily to reveal his latest creation. It was a mix of an upper female garment that was attached to cropped-up boxers by snaps.

“Do you like it?” He asked as he bit his lip.

Kurt’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“I love it,” He replied as he ran a hand up Freddy’s thigh. “Where’d you find this?”

The ex-performer smiled and straddled Kurt’s lap before squeezing the older’s hips.

“I made it with a few pieces I picked up in an underground hand-me-down shop,” Freddy answered, trailing a finger up Kurt’s side.

“You’re so talented,” Kurt sighed before slowly kissing Freddy’s lips before planting a kiss on the blond’s neck. “And I can’t wait to take this off of you.”

Freddy laughed and dipped back into the kiss. After minutes of grinding and pulling at one another’s clothes, Kurt found the courage to express his feelings.

“Freddy,” He mumbled against the other man’s lips.

“Mm?”

“I- I think I… I think I’m…” He took a deep breath and looked into Freddy’s wide, blue eyes. “I…”

Freddy placed his forehead to Kurt’s and rubbed their noses together.

“What is it?” He softly asked before kissing Kurt’s top lip.

“I think I’m in lo-”

Before Kurt could finish, there was a knock at the door. Both of their eyes went wide as Freddy pulled away before throwing his robe back on. As Kurt attempted to pull himself together, the other man dashed into his room, threw on some pants, and back to the door. Freddy then looked through the peephole and much to his surprise saw a familiar face. 

“It’s Virginia,” Freddy said, making the older male relax.

He unlatched the locks and opened the door. 

“Hey, Tex!” Freddy greeted her with a smile as he embraced her. “It’s been a while.”

“Hi, Freddy,” The brunette replied in a hushed tone, lightly patting his back.

The blond kissed her cheek and let go of her. Now being able to see the woman’s face up close, he could see that her eyes were puffy and red.

 _Was she crying?_ Freddy thought.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

“Of course. K is here,” Freddy said as he stepped aside to let her in.

Virginia weakly smiled and stepped in, giving Kurt a small wave.

“Hi, Virginia,” He greeted.

“Hi, Kurt,” She quietly greeted before turning to Freddy. “Can I talk to you?”

“I…” Freddy glanced at Kurt and then back to Virginia. “Of course, let's go to my room.”

The woman nodded and headed into his bedroom as Freddy turned to Kurt.

“Just give us a moment,” He said, prompting Kurt to nod and lean back onto the couch, feeling a bit neglected, maybe even jealous.

Freddy gave him a small smile before going into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Virginia was on his bed, looking pale and more visibly upset now. She was hugging her jacket tightly against her torso and her arms were tightly wrapped in a crossed position. Freddy frowned and squatted down in front of the woman. 

“What’s wrong, Tex?” He asked, brushing a loose curl behind her ear.

“I… Gosh, Freddy. I’m-” The woman began crying. “I can’t… This was a bad idea.”

“It’s okay, take your time,” Freddy assured with a comforting smile.

The brunette pulled out one hand and wiped her face, her running eye makeup smudging onto her hand. She tucked it back under her arm and took an unsteady deep breath, and then an unsteady exhale. Virginia repeated the action a few more times as she fidgeted with the jacket that was still being held flush to her stomach.

“Finkie… I” She sighed and looked up. “I’m pregnant.”

Freddy’s eyes went wide at the news.

“Oh my god, that’s… that’s wild,” He breathed out in disbelief. 

He knew that she didn’t want children yet, or any time soon. Not with her job as a performer.

“I haven’t had my cycle in three months-“

Freddy’s nose slightly scrunched at talk of menstruation.

_Gross._

“-and there was spotty bleeding so I thought that was it but I’ve been getting nauseous and bad cramps and-” Virginia’s breaths hitched as she hiccuped, trying to not cry. “I didn’t know who to tell and I’m starting to show and the girls are starting to pick up on it at work-”

“Hey, hey, hey…” The blond cooed as he carefully placed his hands on the sides of her face. “Deep breaths, deep breaths.”

The brunette deeply inhaled and exhaled, her breaths shaky and uneven.

“That’s one reason why I had to visit you... I know I can trust you.”

Freddy smiled.

“I’m glad you came over to talk about it,” He whispered, his thumbs rubbing her face.

Virginia weakly smiled and hiccuped, looking down to her lap.

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you know who the father is?” Freddy inquired, knowing how important that factor could be.

Virginia took a deep breath and looked up. Freddy’s heart stopped when the brunette’s hazel eyes met his.

“Virginia… Who is it?” He firmly asked, his nerves showing through.

The woman stayed quiet.

“Tex, please.”

 _“You,”_ She quietly answered.

Freddy took a deep breath and shakily exhaled.

“How… We always made sure to-“

“Not last time,” Virginia interrupted with a sniffle.

Freddy thought for a moment. She was right. They had been in a hurry- He took an unsteady breath and slowly stood up, the cracking of his knees being the only sound in the room.

“Okay,” Freddy whispered, crossing his arms.

“Are you mad?” The brunette whispered.

“No, of course not. I just… I should sit down.”

Virginia shifted over a bit as Freddy joined her on the side of the bed.

“What’re we going to do?” She asked as she curled her legs up on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Freddy replied, feeling lost as he placed his hand in her thigh.

“I want to keep it,” Virginia whispered. “Even though I don’t have the means to not to, anyway.”

Freddy looked at her.

“I’ll follow your lead, Tex.”

The woman slightly smiled and snuggled closer. Freddy leaned back onto the pillows behind him before sliding down to Virginia’s waist and resting half his head on her stomach.

“There could be a little me in there,” Freddy mumbled to himself as he placed a hand on her stomach.

_He didn’t want to be a dad. Not now, at least._

“It is yours, Finkie,” Virginia whispered.

“I know, I know,” Freddy sighed. “I’m just overwhelmed.”

The woman began to quietly cry at that, feeling overwhelmed herself.

“I’m sorry,” She whimpered.

“Oh, Tex,” Freddy cooed as he sat up and took her in his arms. _“I’m_ sorry.”

He rested his face into Virginia’s hair, taking in the familiar scent that he loved.

“I’ll help you figure this all out. We’re gonna give this baby a good life.”

Virginia sniffled and wrapped her arm over Freddy’s torso. 

“Do you really think so?”

He hummed and softly gave her soothing words of comfort, reassuring her that everything would be okay, even though he wasn’t too sure himself. Soon enough, Virginia fell asleep as Freddy played with her hair. 

Ten minutes later, Kurt knocked and let himself in.

“Hey, I think I’m just going to head… out,” Kurt said as he entered the room.

Freddy tiredly smiled and whispered hello.

 _‘Is she okay?’_ Kurt mouthed.

The younger man swayed his head a bit and slowly began shifting away from Virginia. The woman stirred and Freddy quietly cooed.

“I’m going to talk with Kurt for a little bit, you get some rest,” He whispered as he slipped off the bed.

Texas nodded and went back to sleep as Freddy guided Kurt into the small sitting room and sighed. Kurt kissed him and gently squeezed his arm.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “Is she okay?”

 _“She’s pregnant and I’m the father,”_ Freddy quickly let it slip, like ripping off a bandaid.

Kurt’s jaw dropped open.

“I… What? When did you-”

“Three months ago,” Freddy replied, knowing what the man was about to ask.

“I mean you didn’t think to use a condom?” Kurt asked.

“Don’t start to chastise me,” Freddy replied, feeling worn. “We didn’t think anything about it last time. We always had before then.”

“What… What are you going to do about it?” Kurt asked, taken aback. 

“I guess marry her,” Freddy replied. “I’ve got to… I’ve got to be there for her and the baby.”

_That’s always what his father told him to do._

Kurt nodded.

“That’s… That’s good. You’re doing the right thing,” He sighed.

Freddy took a few deep breaths before running a hand over his face.

“How are… How are we going to navigate this?” He quietly asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Us. Do you- Do you still want to be with me?” Freddy clarified.

Kurt frowned and crossed his arms.

“I don’t want to disrespect Virginia like that. She deserves you staying loyal to her,” He answered.

Freddy sighed and nodded, his heart aching. He really thought they had a chance before all of this. Kurt took his lover in his arms and gave him a small hug and kiss on his forehead.

“I would stay the night but… I think your bed is a bit occupied.”

The ex-performer softly laughed.

“She needs me tonight, anyway.”

Kurt smiled and ran a hand along the side of Freddy’s face. Despite what Kurt had previously said, he captured Freddy’s lips in a soft kiss. Freddy sighed and kissed back, feeling guilty as he did so. Kurt placed his hand on the small of his lover’s back as he deepened the kiss, trying to fill the void of his almost-confession.

After Kurt left, Freddy slowly made the short trip back to his bedroom and rested on the doorframe. He looked at the woman on his bed and sighed before running a hand over his face.

This was not how he wanted things to go.

-

By the end of that week, Freddy popped by Kurt’s apartment with some news.

“So, on Wednesday I proposed,” He began, making Kurt cock a brow. 

“How’d that go?”

“Well,” Freddy awkwardly laughed. “I guess it’s not everything a girl would want in a proposal but we’ve got to get this marriage done and over with.”

“Do you love her?” Kurt asked.

The ex-performer looked at him.

“Of course I do. Not romantically but I love her. _But,_ I talked with her about _us_ the other day and she wouldn’t mind if we kept seeing one another. She understands.”

Kurt felt his heart tighten and Freddy took notice of the man’s tenseness.

“What’s the matter?” Freddy asked.

“I,” Kurt cleared his throat. “I was going to tell you the other day but- Freddy, I’m moving to Hanover.”

Freddy’s smile immediately fell.

“Oh.”

“I’m leaving in one week,” Kurt continued. “There are better job opportunities for me there.”

Freddy nodded, showing that he understood.

“I-” Kurt paused, thinking whether or not he should bring his former plans up. “I was going to ask you to come with me.”

The other man could feel his heart drop.

“Kurt, I…” Freddy sighed. “I’m sorry that we can’t do that.”

“It’s fine. I understand your situation. I wouldn’t ask you to leave Virginia and the baby.”

Kurt tried shrugging it off like it was no big deal, but he was sorry too. Sorry that he hadn’t met Freddy sooner.

Freddy then leaned in to kiss Kurt, but the other man pulled away.

“I don’t think we should do this anymore. It would… It would at least be easier for me.”

Freddy nodded.

“I should probably work on sticking to Virginia,” He replied, feeling dejected and a little lost.

The conversation then dissolved, both men leaving it at that.

_It was probably for the best._

-

**\- BERLIN, GERMANY -**

**{ One Week Later }**

Freddy and Kurt met one time between the older’s last day and Freddy’s visit the previous week. Going against what they had both agreed on, they had sex that night, which led to them doing it again the following morning, the day Kurt was leaving.

***

“I’ll… I’ll write to you,” Freddy promised when Kurt’s train car was called.

Kurt nodded and gave Freddy a gentle smile, taking in the appearance of the man he had fallen in love with.

“Maybe next time you see me you can sing me a tune, Cabaret Boy.”

Freddy smiled at the new nickname.

"Maybe I will."

“See you around, Fink,” Kurt bid with a small wave before turning on his heel and heading off, refusing to look back over his shoulder.

“Until next time!” Freddy called back.

_Until next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, that’s my mini Cabaret AU piece. I know it’s not incredibly loyal to K’s and Freddy’s character, but Cabaret is one of my favorite musicals and I wanted to create parallels between this AU and the message/story of Cabaret. :)
> 
> If you want to, comment how you think things turned out with Freddy and Texas.
> 
> Thanks for reading. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been thinking about this AU for MONTHS and the first chapter is NOW here. I would love to hear feedback <3 Updates on the main story soon.


End file.
